


Picturing Spring

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jonerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: Jonerys One shot.Exhausted after a long day, the King and Queen, and their close friends and family, sup together and dare imagine what the future after the war will be like.





	Picturing Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this independently after posting on tumblr

“Ah, supper looks good,” Jon noted reaching across the table to put food on his plate, “I’m famished.”

The Queen sighed and took the seat next to Jon. The day had been long, and so full of planning and council meetings, she felt like she had barely had time to breathe at all. Jon nodded in agreement. It had been a small gathering at first, but more people started to sit around them: the Starks, her Queeny council, Ser Davos, Brienne of Tarh and her squire, The Hound, Tormund Giantsbane, Samwell Tarly and Gilly. Missandei sat at her other side.

“Is everything alright, Your Grace?” She asked.

“Yes. It has been a tiresome day, is all,” she explained, pouring herself half a cup of wine.

“Thought productive,” Jon added, sucking the grease off his fingers. The sight made her flush, so she forced herself to look away.

“And boring,” Arya complained, “Those council meetings are so dull, I nearly miss living in the woods.”

Daenerys flashed her a sympathetic smile, “When this war is done, I’ll make sure everyone is at peace and happy. All you’ll ever do are things that bring you joy.”

“You can spend the whole day insulting people and scarring them with your sword,” Jon teased at his sister. She grinned at that.

“We can go hunting,” She proposed, enthusiastically, “You promised me you’d take me hunting one day when I was little, remember?”

He wrinkled his face in thought, “Yes…I might have. Though haven’t you been hunting all this time on your own?”

“Only hares or ducks,” she admitted, “I’d like to go with a real hunting party.”

“We’ll do that,” Jon said, “We can do anything you want.”

Daenerys couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Samwell Tarly chuckled.

“I’d never thought I’d see you doing something for fun,” he told Jon.

“Well, we’ve had to fight, haven’t we?” he said in seriousness, “Theres little joy in command, but I can be fun.”

His defensiveness made Tyrion laugh. “Oh? I’d like to meet this fun Jon Snow.”

“Jon has always been gloomy,” Sansa said, “Even as a child.”

“Thats not true,” Arya argued, “Its just you made everyone around you gloomy, dear sister.”

Jon frowned, “Arya-”

“I’m only teasing,” she grinned, “I remember you ambushed fat tom and covered him in snow. And there was that other time we were in the crypts and you covered yourself in flour pretending to be a ghost until Sansa ran away screaming.”

Strangely enough, Sansa and Daenerys laughed at the same time. The women's eyes met, but Daenerys turned to smile down at her food and Sansa stifled her smile. The exchange made Jon feel warm. He hoped to hear them laugh more often.

“Aye, we were children then,” he said, unabashed. He picked up his horn of ale and took a gulp.

“That’s good to know,” Tormund said, “Say, I’ve always wondered, what do Kings and Queens do for fun? Aside from each other, that is.”

It was no secret that he and Daenerys were a couple, but even so, Jon choked on his ale. Tormund laughed in mirth as the King coughed to cover his embarrassment. His face grow hot, and knew he must have grown very red. Daenerys was flushed as well, but she only chuckled and dug into her food.

“You ought to watch your tongue, Wildling,” Ser Jorah warned.

Daenerys paid him that mind. “I always liked to sail, when I was younger. I must have crossed the narrow sea half a hundred times.”

“Is that so?” Davos pipped in, trying to diffuse the discomfort, “I’ve always liked being on a ship best, as well, Your Grace.”

“I wanted to be a sailor,” the Queen admitted, “Though my brother wouldn’t allow it. He said ‘we are dragons, not fish.’“

“He was right. A man does not belong in water,” Tormund said.

“She’s not a man, though, is she?” Arya said, turning to Daenerys, “I like sailing too, thought I’ve only sailed to Braavos.”

“Braavos? I grew up in Braavos,” Dany said, her stoic nature all forgotten, “And all the other free cities too, but Braavos has always been my favorite.”

“Is it nice?”

When Daenerys realized Sansa was speaking to her, she blinked in surprise, and smiled, hoping to finally befriend Jon’s other sister.

“Yes, its lovely, if I remember correctly. You might enjoy going there, My Lady.”

Sansa thought about it for a moment, “Yes, I might like that.”

Jon was watching them intently, affection for his family bubbling up in his stomach.

“Perhaps we’d go there as well,” he heard himself say.

Everything was uncertain in that moment; Everyone knew they might be dead in a couple of day’s time, but the hope in the King’s voice was uplifting all the same. The Night King might take their futures away, but even he could not keep them from dreaming of spring. 

“Perhaps we will,” Daenerys said slowly. She smiled a sad, knowing smile, took his hand into her own, and squeezed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it lol. For more Jonerys fluff, follow me on Tumblr @Violet-eyes-silver-hair
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
